As a technology related to the existing driving circuit of a liquid crystal display device, GOA (Gate Driver on Array) technology has been developed in the art. A GOA circuit generally includes a plurality of cascaded shift register units, wherein each shift register unit is connected to a shift register unit of an adjacent row, corresponds to a row of gate line, and outputs a gate driving signal and at the same time provides the output signal to the next shift register unit to ensure that the next shift register would implement outputting of the gate driving signal in the next clock cycle.
In the prior art, a thin-film transistor (TFT) is generally employed to pull down the potential of the output signal of a shift register unit to low level. However, the duty cycle of the pull-down TFT is generally greater than 99%, leading to a rapid aging of the pull-down TFT, an occurrence of failure in the entire circuit, and an impact to the lifetime of product.